


Bullet Hole Heart

by ClintFuckingBarton



Series: Crying About Pissy Redbirds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Dead Robins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintFuckingBarton/pseuds/ClintFuckingBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I were able to get over you, but as it turns out, I'm really bad at getting over things.</p><p> </p><p>(A bit of poetry inspired by my favorite Pissy Redbirds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Hole Heart

The bruises from  
Our last back alley brawl  
Have vanished from my skin.  


The scrapes you left faded  
From my left cheek  
\--We know who claimed the win.  


There’s no more dirt on my jacket sleeve--  
No scuffs on my boot toes.  


There’s not a single cut that’s left--  
I’ve healed up all of those.  


The bullet holes  
In the back alley wall  
Forever in mortar and brick  
Stand witness to  
The dent in the dumpster  
From a single misplaced kick.  


But there’s no more dirt on my jacket sleeve--  
No cuts left on my arm.  


It’s like we never had a fight,  
Since I’ve healed all the bodily harm.  


And I sit in that alley  
Missing you  
Your fights and all the thrill  


My body can heal  
But my heart’s like those bricks  
So I know it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I work on From the Robin's Nest. Other times I do shit like this that isn't even important.
> 
> In unrelated news, I took a poetry class the last semester I attended college, and my teacher always nagged me for writing about abstract things like feelings and love. He said that my poems needed to be more straight forward and tell a narrative story.
> 
> If anyone ever says that to you, punch them in face. Or do like I did and write a really passive-agressive poem about getting your creativity stiffled, and drop the class.
> 
> Poetry isn't about being straightforward.
> 
> If I wanted to be straight forward I'd write a story. I write poems to convey more abstract feelings.
> 
> Like love.
> 
> And loss.
> 
> And wanting to punch poetry teachers in the face.


End file.
